


Eye For An Eye

by WeedMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blind Shiro, Body Dysphoria, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fück ton of ellipsis, Galaxy Garrison, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Langst, M/M, No Smut, Post-Kerberos Mission, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Teacher Shiro (Voltron), Teacher-Student Relationship, but it’s abit different, everyone is 18+, innuendos, lance has the power to project images to another person’s mind, more tags to be added if mentioned, shance, shangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeedMan/pseuds/WeedMan
Summary: “I want to try something.”“And what is that?”“Give me your hands. Maybe you’ll see.” Lance said in a teasing tone.“I think you may be forgetting an important detail.” Shiro said, pointing to his eyes.“I know what I said.”Shiro, a retired soldier from the Kerberos mission, had gone blind. Shiro found himself limited in work, being left with only a scar across his eyes and a fake limb. Thankfully enough Shiro had gotten a job in the same place he was taught, in the Garrison for the gifted. There he is greeted with a new class of students. There just seems to be one odd ball in the class.Lance McClain. A student who has the ability is to project images into another’s mind.





	Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> -has an already long superpower-esque fanfic in the works that hasn’t updated in awhile (I’m so sorry)  
> -proceeds to make another that they hope will be shorter but is probably going to fail miserably  
> -cries.
> 
> Also, note, I am not blind (obviously). I do not have personal experiences of being blind for long periods of time nor do I say that I know what it’s like to experience it at all. Thus putting it out there, I do not speak for blind people nor mean to demean them. If there is any inaccuracies or anything seemingly rude please point it out to me. Everything I use is probably from researching google.
> 
> Also to note: my AU, my rules, Kerberos was a huge mission with over fifty men and women on board. 
> 
> Welcome to no one gets sleep here, lets get started.

Shiro never thought he was the sentimental type. 

Shiro could only thank the world that he used to be able to see. It was something he would take for granted before. The ability to see the menu when ordering food, the ability to read a report, the ability to fire a gun directly hitting the target with a deep red explosive bang. Maybe it was karma. The way the world told him that his actions were finally catching up. That to pay for each life he’s had to take with his own hands he had to lose the very thing that allowed him to properly live. He only started his recovery months ago, finding proper ways to cope and live without his sight. Before he would barely get out of bed, but now he wanted to get his life together. With the amount of money he got from the publicity of Kerberos, he could easily live his life in a house in the countryside, but he couldn’t… he needed to fill the void.

He had a usual morning routine now. He got used to the darkness and memorized his whole room. He sat fully clothed in his bed, relaxed as he fumbled to find the opening of his boot. He heard the sounds of the shower being turned on. Shiro heard the sounds of footsteps outside his room. Shiro heard the innocent lighthearted chatter that was incoherent through the thick walls. Shiro could hear Iverson’s specific heavy dignified footsteps reverberate close to his room. There wasn’t anything that he couldn’t hear.

Shiro felt out his boot, finding the flap and sunk his foot in, zipping it up on the side and standing up from the comfort of his bed. He stood up just in time for the mechanical click of his door to unleash warm air in to the room. With the heat, came along another hot headed commander. Shiro didn’t need eyes to remember Iverson’s stance. His head propped high as if to look down on everyone, his back straightened like a ruler, his face a permanent scowl, and his arms always crossed in displeasure. 

“Ah, Shirogane, you are present. I suspected you may have left already due to your lights being off.”

“Iverson, I believe they wouldn’t make such a difference anymore.” Shiro said innocently, pointing to his scarred eyes gently, “It isn’t the same as when I was studying here either way.” 

“Hasn’t stopped you yet, Shirogane. Get up, you will not be late to one of your first classes as an instructor.” 

Typical Iverson. Shiro stood up from his bed as he heard Iverson’s steps backing out of his room. Shiro took his time, slowly mapping out the walls with his fingertips and memorized small grooves to help find his way to the classrooms. From what Shiro remembered the first time he made his rounds; his class was three doors down from the front. His fingers traced the doors, one by one he felt them out until he felt the braille of his name. 

Shiro straightened up, sucking in a nervous shaky breath of air. Shiro had isolated himself for a long period of time. He spent his days moping in bed, trying to simply remember the world he had seen before he lost his sight. He hasn’t met many people outside his circle for so long he wasn’t sure what was normal nowadays. He tried to psych himself up to open the door. His senses overloading as he breathed in deep and then let it all out. 

Shiro opened the door, hearing the chattering of overzealous students and the tired remarks from others. They all went into a sudden hush when they heard the door creak open and Shiro walked inside. Shiro would’ve preferred if they were still talking, because then he would’ve been able to use their voices to find where the board was. Shiro felt out his way, hearing the small whispers of students proclaiming that it was “The One and Only Shirogane”. When Shiro got to the middle platform with the desk he silenced the class with a single clap.

“It certainly is strange to be back in one of these classrooms,” Shiro loudly spoke, “it is even more stranger to note that I won’t have to be the one sitting down and listening, but instead will be the one teaching. My name is Shirogane Takashi, but you may call me Shiro if that is easier. I’m not much older than all of you, so I am looking forward to this experience.” 

“Is it true that you were the only one who survived the Kerberos mission!?” A sudden student yelled from the left. 

Shiro uncomfortably grinned at the rather insensitive question, but he was used to being asked such questions. 

“No… I fortunately was not, a paramedic by the name of Matt Holt survived as well. But that is another subject for a different day,” Shiro said, “for now I just wish to introduce myself to you guys. I don’t want my first year as a teacher to be seen as what most rumors say I am.” 

That he was a coward that left his team to fend for themselves. Shiro grit his teeth and smiled.

“For now I want to go over the syllabus and introduce myself so that I can clear some misunderstandings. After all, you all will be seeing me everyday for this whole year. If you have any questions you can go ahead and ask.” Shiro finished, waiting for anyone to speak up.

Shiro waited a moment as he heard some shifting.

“If hands are raised, I cannot see, so feel free to just speak out loud, you all are adults after all.” Shiro jokes, causing some students to get flustered. 

“What was it like on an actual mission?” One female student asked.

“It was terrifying. Just knowing it was the real deal and not a simulation made me want to hurl.” 

“What actually happened on Kerberos!?” 

“Confidential information. Though I am sure you all know of the outcome.” 

“Are you single?”

“I-“ Shiro paused, “Yes. Though I haven’t had time to exactly consider a romantic relationship with such a busy schedule.” 

An uproar of chatter began to spread as he finished his sentence. What difference did it make that he wasn’t dating anybody? 

“Oh-“ Shiro said loudly to catch everyone’s attention, “I almost forgot. I need to do roll call. Please say here when you are called, it would help me memorize your voices. Unfortunately we couldn’t hire an sight aide for me in time, so I guess that just means we will make do. Just don’t underestimate me, I can hear if you’re trying to leave.” Shiro tried to joke, which got nothing in response. Tough crowd. 

Shiro found his podium again, shuffling his hands lightly until he found a deck of Braille cards with his morning classes names. He grabbed a pen from his front pocket and began.

“Oscar Hensley?” 

“Here!” A boy called from the back to the left.

“Jaslene Nelson?”

“Present!” A girl cheerfully shouted. 

“Hunk Garrett?”

“Here!” A man from the center called.

“Lance McClain?”

No reply.

“Lance McClain?”

“Sir, he isn’t here today.” Hunk called out.

Shiro sighed, someone already gone on the first day? Shiro called the rest of roll, no other students were missing, thankfully, because it would’ve been harder for Shiro to begin to memorize their names. Shiro began to lay down his rules, simply stating that just because of his disability does not mean that he cannot help and teach properly. Telling them the units that they would be going over for the next year and going in-depth in them.

Before long his first class of the year was over. Shiro barely managed to catch his breath before it all started again when the next set of students walked in. He had only three classes in total, not like he was complaining by the end of it. His throat was parched and he was tired of repeating the same thing over and over. He gained a new respect for all the teacher who had to watch his rebellious ass. Did it really matter if he was single? Shiro ran his fingers over all of the Braille cards. He would need some time to memorize all of their voices. The only time he had to remember so much was when he was studying for exams in the same room. The thought gave Shiro whiplash. 

Shiro didn’t notice that the door to his room had opened until a voice had called out, repeating his name. Shiro turned to the voice, finally realizing. It wasn’t a voice he had heard before, as all three of his classes were still fresh in his memory. It wasn’t one of the teachers, they sounded too young. Shiro only had to think for a moment, bringing his hand subconsciously to his chin as he tried to recall the name.

“Lance McClain?” Shiro asked. 

Immediately he could hear a small squeak as if in surprise. 

“I- yes! I’m sorry th... that I missed today’s first class.” Lance nervously let out.

Shiro became concerned, why was he being so nervous? It was times like these when Shiro truly wished he had sight again. Just so he could check the boys wrists and face to confirm his safety. But unfortunately he didn’t have much time to think of the possibility now, and needed to question Lance. 

“Why were you absent?” Shiro asked, trying to calm Lance down by asking slowly, “Were you injured?”

“I- of course not sir! I was just… I…”

“It’s okay to tell me Lance.”

“I… I got so nervous when I saw your name on my schedule that I... ended up having acute stomach pains.” Lance shyly muttered under his breath. 

Shiro flared up, his fight or flight instincts were honestly kicking up because nervous could mean one of two things when Lance was this jittery. Was there something wrong with Shiro to be so physically repulsed that they had stomach pains?

“Is… is there something wrong with me as a teacher?” Shiro asked, ready to consider making schedule changes. 

“I- no! Of course not! I just- crow, I am so stupid- I’m making myself to look like an idiot and you just met me oh gosh.” Lance started to ramble.

“Lance, if you want another teacher-“ Shiro suggested but got cut off by Lance.

“No! Don’t! I like you! As a teacher- I meant! I… Y-You’ve been my inspiration for over four years…I even went to this school because I knew you went here… I never thought you would be working here though. It caught me off guard.” Lance said.

Shiro could only imagine the slow crawling blush on his face. He could feel a noticeable temperature increase as his mind began to process Lance’s words. Him? Shirogane Takashi? An inspiration? After everything that happened? Shiro only realized that his mouth was slightly agape when he swallowed his saliva, trying to find words. 

“I… I’m glad that you see me in such light.” Shiro coughed, trying to relieve some embarrassment.

“Sorry, I might have revealed too much. It’s just… this really feels like a dream being under you- studying.” Lance said. His voice closer than before.

“Well I hope that we do get to know each other,” Shiro said controlling his face as he handed Lance a syllabus, “I passed these out before in class. There isn’t much else that was of importance, it was the first day after all. Do you have any questions?” 

Lance seemed to think for a moment before procuring the question, “Are you single?”

Shiro nearly collapsed. Just what were their obsession with knowing about a teachers romantic private life? Shiro could feel a headache coming on. Which was not in his best favor because if he got sick, one, he would have to call sick in his first week, second, he would most likely have to see Matt in the medical ward. Last time he came to Matt for medicine he couldn’t get out of the bathroom for more than two minutes. Shiro propped his right hand on his desk and tried not to bite at Lance.

“Yes. I very much am. I don’t see why everyone seems to need this information” Shiro sighed.

“Sorry, sorry, I was just joking. Who wouldn’t want to know though?” Lance suddenly paused, “Hey, on the syllabus it says that you don’t have an sight aide right now?” Lance asked, the paper crinkling.

“Yes, generally to save on costs we have volunteers or trustworthy students to help with teachers who need aid.”

“Am I allowed to apply?”

“I’m not sure, will you be having stomach pains each time class starts?” Shiro teased Lance who gasped in a mock hurt tone, “but if you truly wish to apply then I need you to go to the teachers administration office to fill out forms and proof that you would be trustworthy.” Shiro said, waiting for Lance to reply when he was met with a puzzling silence.

“I want to try something.” Was all Lance said.

“And what is that?” Shiro asked, allowing himself to become curious.

“Give me your hands. Maybe you’ll see.” Lance said in a teasing tone.

“I think you may be forgetting an important detail.” Shiro said, pointing to his eyes.

“I know what I said.” 

Shiro’s eyebrows raised at his confident tone. He slowly raised his left hand out and forward towards Lances voice. His hand got caught by another much warmer hand, a surreally soft touch. He wasn’t sure what he was doing suddenly trusting Lance to not pull a prank, but nevertheless he wanted to trust in his student. After all, he took his own time after all classes to introduce himself.

“Don’t freak out alright?” Lance calmly sad.

“What do you-“ 

It hit him faster than a bullet. His own eyes found himself standing perfectly still. His own mind betraying him. He froze. It was the classroom. Gray rows of seats that went far back into the room, the pale bleached toned walls, the sight of the light pouring through the small rectangular windows. It was as if he jumped back in time to his college days. He… he was seeing. He was seeing everything. How… how was he seeing? 

“I think I would be a good visual student aide.” Lance laughed. 

Shiro moved his head towards Lances voice. When his head moved the image didn’t. That was because it was what Lance sees. It wasn’t his own sight. Lance was showing him what he saw. Shiro flocked his hand out of Lances grasp, his vision going black once again as he trembled. This wasn’t real. How- how would Lance had been able to do that? What caused such a phenomenon-

“I- how… did you?” Shiro tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn’t function.

“I did. I… I don’t know when I started be able to or why, but in the end it just… happened?” His own statement becoming a question to himself. 

“I… I don’t understand.” Shiro said, his mouth surely still agape.

“I don’t either. But saying that I have this ability, and that my idol of my life could use it, I think it was a blessing.”

A blessing? How would one even come to have that power? What made it so? Why did he want to use it for Shiro? 

“Lance- this is outrageous. I… with such an ability I wouldn’t waste such a talent in this field.”

“But I want to Takash- oh sorry… Mr. Shirogane I chose this field because it is my passion. I don’t plan on changing anytime, and if I could continue my career here and also be of help to you I will.” 

Shiro’s mind was racing and his head spun at a million miles per hour. Where could he even begin with such a situation? There were recorded cases of such supernatural human abilities before, but he didn’t think they would ever work so literal; nor would one of them be in his classroom. Did others know of this? Was this simply a trick of the mind?

“I… Can I try it again? To see…” Shiro let out before his mind began to refute. 

“Of course.” Lance said, taking Shiro’s hand that was left frozen in the air. “What do you want to see?”

“Just… I want to see the classroom. Again. I need to confirm this.”

Shiro’s eyes were completely shut, his face crumpled as Shiro began to once again see the gray rows reflecting the light from the window. This time it panned, it went from left to right. And stopped completely when it reached the right entrance of the room. Suddenly the view zipped across the room, landing directly onto his podium and then on… him. Shiro shot back, his hand came loose from Lance’s and it all stopped once again.

He hadn’t seen his face in so long. He had only heard descriptions but in the end he never could wrap his head around the voices. He… he looked rough. He looked older, and much more mature than the Shirogane Takashi he grew up with. He had wrinkles and some hairs growing from his chin. His thin scar rose over the bridge of his nose, the scarring still all intact. His hair was a platinum white, looking much more soft that the rest of his buzzed hair. All of that detail in one image. A present image.

“I- I’m sorry! Are you okay? Did I accidently show you something else?” Lance said worriedly.

“No… it’s okay. I’m- my face is rather a sight huh? I didn’t know my scar was that prominent…” Shiro said, finding his hand tracing the outline of his face and over his eyes.

“You are handsome Mr. Shirogane.” Lance said, causing Shiro to seize.

“I- I’m glad that you think that way… Please, just call me Shiro.” Shiro said, trying to gain back control and semblance of reality once again. 

“Alright, Shiro. Am I cut out for the part?” Lance quipped.

“I… I would be willing to let you be my student aide. But you still need to apply. I do not want you to feel obligated to… even with your abilities.” Shiro shyly said.

“Shiro, nothing makes me more excited in the world than to be able to help you out. It’s like a dream of mine!” 

“I… I hope you know that means that you’ll have to help me grade papers right? You’ll have to stay overtime in this classroom with me when you are done with all of your classes.”

There was a pause that Shiro couldn't discern. 

“I’m okay with that.” Lance said, his voice seemingly a small pitch higher. 

“Sounds like a deal. I’m glad to have you, Lance.”

“Y-yeah!” Lance agreed.

———

Lance got back to his room in the dorms. His face was burning like the surface of the sun and at that exact moment he was glad that Shiro was unable to see his face. Once he swung open the door to a very concerned Hunk, Lance slumped onto the ground in front of the door. He groaned the loudest he ever had as Hunk approached him.

“Bad day?” Hunk asked.

“No. Just… I really thought I would die when I saw him.” Lance groaned out.

“Shiro? Jeez I knew you would be a mess when we saw his name as our teacher.” 

“He’s… he’s just so hot! How am I not dead? I spoke to him!! Alone! I showed him my projection! He- He wanted me to be his aide!”

“Wait- Lance, you showed him your weird power thing!?” 

“It’s not just a “weird power thing” Hunk! It’s projecting images to another person’s head! And Shiro was okay with it!”

“Yes yes, weird power thing. Anyways. What if he reports it to the science division!? What if they track you down and want to experiment on you like some guinea pig!? You know Pidge!” 

“Hunk- jeez relax man. I feel like that’s the least of my worries when I have a literal marble sculpture masterpiece as my teacher!” Lance cried from the ground, falling onto his back.

“I feel more worried for your head now than I had when you showed me your weird power. Is Shiro really that good outside of his looks to you?” 

“Yes! Of course he is! I’m not as shallow as to think his body is everything!”

“From what I hear it’s a huge factor though.”

“It’s a plus,” Lance said, hurt, “Have you ever heard any of his speeches? Not only is his voice basically spank bank material, he can spin words to sound so pretty and I’m just a gigantic mess that loves someone way out of my league!”

Lance’s stomach fluttered as he recalled all of Shiro’s speeches recorded and put on YouTube. Shiro was the top of his class, it was only natural when he got called to be part of the Kerberos mission. Shiro was the poster child of garrison, and it just made Lance more motivated to actually study. Was he really just an obsessed fanboy?

“I’m going to ignore half of that. You know he’s our teacher right?” Hunk asked, grabbing Lances bag and placing it on Lances bed.

“Of course I do! Oh my crow I’m going to have to see his face every morning. Oh my crow I literally just signed up to see him every night as well.”

“Maybe I should let Pidge check up on your head.” 

“Hunk, this is serious!”

“Sure sure you lovebird. Just make sure that Shiro doesn’t find out about your obsessive crush. And don’t invite him to **our** dorm room. Those posters on your side are… questionable.”

“Duly noted.” Lance said. Not as if Shiro would see them, but Lance wasn’t taking any chances. He reminded himself to take down three of his posters. 

Lance got up from the ground, finding more comfort in sitting on his bed by his bag. He looked at his hand, gripping it slightly as the memory of Shiro’s hand was engraved in his. Crow, he was being so creepy. He couldn’t help it. He was surprised that Shiro hadn’t screamed at him, called him a demon, or even just didn’t push him out of the room. Shiro’s hands were much more hardened than his. Just proof that he was trained in combat and piloting in more intense situations than Lance. Lance opened up his bag, taking out a single leaflet. 

His application.

———

There were subtle hints. Not to say that in the beginning Shiro knew Lance was a fan of his, but in general that he had feelings beyond that of a student to a teacher. The way that Lance would flinch when Shiro’s fingers accidentally brushed against his when they were grading papers, the way that Lance’s voice would hitch when Shiro complimented him for his efforts. It was a new experience that made Shiro feel conflicted for more than one reason. 

The next morning after their first encounter Lance had told him he sent in his files and was waiting to be accepted. Shiro was sure he would be fine, saying that he didn’t actually know Lance personally, but he felt he was a good guy. Lance was certainly a character. Not only was his ability interesting but the fact that Shiro could distinctly feel Lance staring daggers into Shiro’s head when he taught. It was intense pressure, but didn’t bother him as he has felt worse under the eyes of commanders. 

After a week Shiro was called in to “meet” with his aide. As expected it was the same cheerfully nervous voice of Lance. They shook hands, Shiro’s nerves were on end as he simply imagined the same sight of the classroom with Lance. Guess he would have to start getting used to it. He didn’t know what made him not report Lance as an anomaly before, but the thought of people like Iverson taking advantage of such a young man made Shiro’s blood run cold. 

The first week was no different. He hadn’t needed to see Lance for any extra hours. It was the first week after all, no major tests, quizzes, or exams to grade nor any papers. He peacefully taught to an engaged audiences who would from time to time again make unnecessary comments. He enjoyed it thoroughly though. He would with ease be able to differentiate who was speaking in each class and prided himself in being able to learn over ninety different voices in less than a month.

When he started class again, it was different. Much different. The students were much more laid back, many talking as he spoke and many were most likely on their phones. He repeated attempted to quit down the students but nevertheless he taught. Teaching some information over proper protocols in a mission and ship with multiple teammates. Shiro grew slightly irritated at the infectious chats that were nothing related to the subject. _Patience yields focus, Shiro._ it wasn’t Shiro’s fault when the first test came over protocols and they all got varied grades. 

Before long all of his classes were done. Shiro went over the the teachers lounge before and stocked up on some coffee and water. Suddenly understanding why Matt would need around four energy drinks a day. Teaching was hard. Trying to explain a subject to an audience that had no interest and low attention spans. He sighed as he tried to think of ways to make his lessons more interactive when he opened the door to his classroom again. 

“Shiro!” Lance called out.

Lance was inside the room, waiting for Shiro. Shiro was caught off guard, not expecting anyone else as he nearly choked on his bottle of water. 

“Lance. Why are you here still?” Shiro asked.

“Well… I just wanted to get started on grading the tests. Better to get them done quick right?” 

While Shiro was sure Lance was right, Shiro wasn’t exactly prepared mentally. Being with Lance meant he would end up holding his hand. Holding his hand to see the world around him… and yet it was kept to seeing the scratchy handwritings of his students. Shiro quickly walked over to his desk, Lance was expectantly waiting there.

“We should get this out of the way quick. I wouldn’t want you to stay too long. I know you most likely have homework in other subjects.” 

“Tell me about it! You’re the only teacher I have that doesn’t give me homework! I have to do overtime in piloting lessons with Iverson because I “can’t thread” through openings easily. I totally failed the simulation though.”

Shiro laughed, only imagining Lance attempting to do what Shiro had when he first took the piloting simulations. Shiro learned that rocks looked open, but most likely trying to go diving between them was not a smart idea with a billion dollar aircraft. Shiro sat down, pulling Lance an extra chair as well as Shiro grabbed the three classes worth of exams. Shiro paused… not sure how to initiate the next step. Lance seemed to notice his hesitation as Lance scuffled with his uniforms cuffs.

“...Shiro if you are uncomfortable with me, then it’s okay. I can just grade them all by myself.” Lance said, his voice small.

“W-what? What do you mean Lance? How could I be uncomfortable with you?”

“You know what I mean. I am an open book with my feelings, I don’t shut up, I have a strange power I can’t even explain, and I….” Lance trailed off thoughtlessly.

“Lance, your personality doesn’t make you any less valuable as a student. And as for you abilities, while I am not used to it… I feel that it is quite convenient. It’s amazing.”

Shiro didn’t hear another word from Lance as he heard Lance take some papers off of the top from the stack. 

“I… it might be convenient but it isn’t really useful. I can’t trust to show it to anyone and even then what would I even show them? No one can really benefit from seeing what I see.” 

“Lance, that isn’t true.” Shiro said, finding his hand seeking for Lances, triumphant as he felt warm skin under his fingers. Suddenly the world burst into colors again. Lance was staring at Shiro, but Shiro didn’t back away. Shiro tried not to focus on the aspect of his face and instead tried to focus on Lance. “See? You’re helping me. Though staring at my face won’t get these papers done.” 

“Oh- yeah! I… sorry.” Lance jumped, staring at the papers riddled with pencil markings. 

Surprisingly it was easy to grade two papers at a time as long as Lance angled himself properly. They had the answer key in the middle and two papers on either side. From time to time Lance would shift his eyes to the key and make Shiro lost his focus but it proved that he truly was seeing from a Lance’s eyes. By the end of it it seemed Lance was getting conscious about where his pupils would focus because Shiro hardly had any troubles when grading afterwards. 

They quickly finished up the first class. Lance screamed as he graded his own, a not so surprisingly average grade, that was not as good as his friend Hunks. They set their pens down to take a break. Stretch and fiddle with their fingers until the feelings came back. Shiro sighed, this was his life after the students. Lance was now looking at the curling contently. Lance seemed not bothered by the time as Lance cracked his back on the chair. Shiro figures he could buy some time by breaking the ice. 

“Lance I’m interested, are you only able to project images that you see?” Shiro asked, honestly curious.

“No, I can sometimes project memories. I can’t project ideas though, I tried with Hunk and he said they were too blurry to be coherent.”

“That sounds quite amazing either way. Being able to see such detailed images from your past that is.” Shiro smiled. 

Did Lance’s eyes just flicker on Shiro it was he imagining it?

“I… do you want to see some? I could show you the ocean or my cats.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Shiro said, relaxing when suddenly “his” vision shifted and warped.

Suddenly he was sitting on the beach. His eyes betraying him as the sun beating down caused him to squint. In reality he was sitting in his chair in his classroom, but he couldn’t help but twitch his hand to feel the grains of sand. The ocean was a mixture of yellow, orange, purple, and blue. Reflecting off a sunset as he watched the waves beating on the shore. An ocean he never saw in his life, through the eyes of someone else. There were no amount of adjectives or linguistics skills to describe the way Shiro’s breath was squeezed out of him.

“I used to live in Cuba as a kid,” Lance’s voice suddenly lulling into the illusion, “I would always watch the sunset with my abuela. She didn’t like going outside, so when I was done playing I would go inside and sit with her to watch the sunset… My family is large so we always are having parties or just playing, but it was nice having that calm moment with her.”

Shiro stood perfectly still. Afraid that moving would ruin the image. Was the ocean always this beautiful? 

“I… Beautiful. It’s so beautiful, Lance.” Shiro said, breathless. 

He wished he would have appreciated such a sight when he still had his own ability to see. 

Suddenly the image blacked out, once again above him was the gray monotone roof. Shiro subconsciously faced Lance his vision going dark as Lance pulled his hand away. 

“Shiro are you okay?” 

Shiro suddenly felt Lance’s hands on his face. Shiro was crying. His tears spilled out without his own warning and Lance’s fingers traced his eyes to wipe away the tears. 

“I… oh, yes. I am. Sorry they just… came out?” 

“No it’s okay. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have done that, I swear I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t- you didn’t do anything wrong Lance. Thank you. I feel like I needed that.” Shiro said, trying his best to display his wide smile despite his betraying tears. “I don’t think I have seen anything prettier in the universe.” 

“You’re prettier than the universe.” 

Shiro froze.

“Excuse me?” 

“I- oh my god, I forgot you were my teacher for a second- Please forget that, Shiro!” Lance was now stammering, his skin was hotter than before and his voice went higher than Shiro ever heard, “I- we should! Grade! Yeah, grade the papers! That’s what I’m here for!” 

Shiro wasn’t sure what to do… this is his student after all. He shouldn’t have felt the way he was right now, but he couldn’t deny it as he laced his fingers gingerly through Lance’s. Seeing that Lance was staring a hole into the door. He chuckled, trying to grip more steadily into the sweaty hands.

“Then let’s get to work, right Lance? If we finish early maybe I’ll give you a reward.”

———

“You weren’t kidding when you said it’s blurry!” Shiro laughed, “his” vision making himself dizzy. If Shiro had to describe Lance’s power when it came to imagining it was akin to when Shiro downed some shots at a frat party. 

It was nearly every night that Lance would come to the classroom. Despite the fact that there were not many papers to grade, Lance would come up with an excuse to simply be by Shiro. Shiro couldn’t help but feel just the slightest bit special. Lance would sometimes even treat him like a child, bringing him small gifts in the form of visions. By now he’s seen the beach view, Lance's family, the night sky filled with constellations, and beautiful rocks Lance found pretty. It was cute knowing that Lance remembered certain images to show Shiro specifically. He needed to be considerate of his situation though, for rumors may start if he wasn’t careful. Not only rumors, but Lance...

“I can’t help it! I haven’t seen my older sister since I entered high school! Believe me though, she probably looks amazing. She was the one who taught me how to do anything skincare related. Without her this face would be nothing.”

Shiro highly doubted that last statement.

“Have you not see her during your family calls?”

“No, during video calls I usually only see my mother and my younger siblings. Sometimes. All of my older siblings are in college now. I miss them all though…”

“Why don’t you go and visit them on break?” Shiro asked.

Lance paused, the blurry image melted away slowly and instead it showed an airport. A hand was raised, waving as a large family of five wiped away tears and tried their best to smile. All of them were hesitant as quickly they went out of sight, Lances eyes moving towards the terminal. His eyes went blurry with tears in the memory.

“I wish I could. I really do… but I need to finish up here, or else I might just give up to live with my family again. It’s an endurance test.” 

“...You have a beautiful family.”

“Of course I do! Except for Marco. He’s a dick- oh wait can’t say that.”

Shiro smirked, “There’s no one else here. I won’t tell.” 

“Not going to report me Mr. Shirogane?”

The title directly hit Shiro like the buzz of alcohol. Shiro subconsciously shifted in his chair.

“Not unless it starts getting out of hand. After all, I think you also have quite the amount of dirt on me.”

“Then I guess it’s fair that I know about all those frat parties.”

“You should know better than everyone else that the more serious or smart someone is the more likely they will do stupid shiiii- stuff.” 

“I must be a genius then! But I guess I don’t compare to you because I haven't almost participated in an orgy.” Lance teased.

“Oh my god, do not remind me Lance. That was an accident.”

Lance laughed at Shiro’s anguish, “An accident that your classmate’s dick was grinding on your ass? Highly doubt it, Shiro. Shouldn’t have told me in the first place.” 

“I can’t help it. You’re easy to talk to.” Shiro accidently let out. 

Lance squeezed Shiro’s hand lightly. Shiro wouldn’t had noticed if he wasn’t watching for that small movement. Shiro didn’t realize when he would begin to note all of Lance's small perks. Shiro was always observant, but he never tried to calculate ways to cause someone to react to him. He found it endearing. Shiro learned that when Lance was shocked, extremely overwhelmed, or blushing, he would squeeze Shiro’s hand lightly. There were other factors but Shiro was determined to find out more. 

“I- a lot of people say that about me. Others say that I talk more than I listen.” 

“And that’s okay. In fact, I like it when you talk.” Shiro complimented, it wasn’t a lie.

“...Thanks. I guess all I have going for me is my mouth.”

“Lip service is important when talking to commanders. It’ll do you good in the future.”

“Say that to Iverson. He’s not satisfied no matter what I do. My future seems bleak.” Lance huffed, relaxing on Shiro’s empty desk.

“Why is that?” Shiro asked, he wasn’t sure if he was the one to consult on such broad topics, but he wanted to help Lance out even then.

“I haven’t thought that far in the future… I know that I want to get married. Have a family as big as my own, live a financially stable life and such. Other than that I don’t know. I’m here to become a pilot but… it feels so uncertain. Like there’s something else I’m responsible for.” Lance’s voice was sullen, something pulled in Shiro, was it longing?

Shiro could feel Lance’s uncertainty. It was hard to give advice when Shiro’s future was planned out for him when he was born. Meanwhile Lance could do nearly anything he wanted. His domestic life was one of a white picket fence and generally what Shiro found charmingly adorable. Shiro was sure Lance wouldn’t have any issue finding a proper partner. After all… Lance was indescribable. 

“Lance, I can’t speak for you, but don’t you think such a future is already quite the goal? You came to this place with a goal, you know what you want to do after you achieve becoming a pilot. You don’t have to be rough on yourself, you already seem stable.” Shiro internally screamed, why was he useless at consulting people?

“It’s easy to fake it, Shiro… I’m a nervous wreck thinking about it. What if I fail? What if I don’t pass all the tests? What if my love isn’t reciprocated? What if I… everything. I could ruin everything easily… I keep telling myself I’m in control but all I can do is hope that doesn’t destroy me in the end...” 

“Is there evidence that you are? From what I see, your grades are steadily getting better in my class, from what I hear your excelling in piloting, and your personality is addicting. You’re already the best you could be Lance. You might need a break. If you need someone to rant to, I’m here for you. You know I appreciate you for who you are now right? I can’t even lie about that either.”

Lance made a small squeak as Shiro finished his spiel, Shiro wished he could see his face. Lance was such an expressive person, he could tell with just his actions and his words. He deserved someone who could react to his facial expressions… someone who could reassure him. Shiro didn’t want Lance to be hurt anymore. He wanted Lance to keep smiling, having everything fall into place for him, his future to exactly what Lance wanted. He deserved that. 

“I- yeah! I- I’m doing good… thanks for trying to cheer me up. Sorry, I don’t usually… get all moody like that. When I do I just sort of… spill everything necessarily. ”

“Even if you did Lance, I don’t mind. We all need validation from time to time. Again, I’m always here for you if you wanted to talk again.”

“Yeah! I’ll make sure to look for you… I’m sure Hunk is pretty tired of hearing about my woes.”

“I’m sure Matt is as well. Maybe we could rely on each other more.” 

“This is getting scandalous, Shiro.” Lance teased, his voice now much more dramatic. Shiro felt relieved at his fast recovery. 

He felt relieved, but then he instantly remember his position. He was Lance’s teacher. No more than that. He opened himself up to Shiro because he was a teacher. Shiro shoved his emotions under the bottom of his tongue, his lips shut tight as he tried to swallow them down. He wasn’t allowed to feel like this. Not when Lance’s future doesn’t involve him.

“Oh jeez, it’s already nine? When did it get that late?” Lance called out, interrupting Shiro’s thought process.

“Oh… you’re right.” Shiro said, fixing his disoriented state. 

“I guess it’s better if I go home. Hunk is probably worried.” Shiro heard Lance get up from the chair, most likely to exit the room. 

There was a mixture of himself that wanted to stop Lance, confess and forget about his duty, but the nagging feeling in the back of his head win out. He simply stood up from his desk to face Lances direction. Waiting for him to go with a wave.

“Hey, Shiro?” Lance said, his voice small against the electrical whirr of the fan.

“What is it? Did you forget the keys to your car again?” Shiro asked, worried.

“No, here, come closer.” Lance ordered, his voice strangely mischievous.

Shiro walked towards the entrance, curious as to what Lance needed.

“Is there someone suspicious outside-“

Shiro froze as Lances hand went around his neck, pulling him hastily down as a soft warmth brushed against his cheek. 

“See you! Thanks!” Lance called out, rushing and slamming the door with a harsh thud.

Did Lance just… kiss Shiro’s cheek? Shiro nearly collapsed from unwarranted joy. His mouth… was really soft. Why was he such a tease? 

He loved Lance. 

But he shouldn’t. 

———-

“Why don’t you just smash?”

“M-Matt!” Shiro hollered, choking on his fourth cup of coffee today, “I… I swear you are going to be the death of me!”

“Yeah, and you’re going to kill me with your self righteousness posed as an incomprehensible sense of duty.” Matt sighed, popping opening a can of what Shiro could only image was his usual energy drinks.

“Matt, it’s a student. He sounds young even! I… I can’t just do that!”

“Yeah, and he’s what? Four years younger than you? You should know everyone here is required to be legal age right? You’re teaching a senior class, I doubt that he is as young as you are making him out to be. I’ve had nearly enough listening to you about ever time he comes visit you.”

“It isn’t… That's not the point Matt! It matters that… that he’s my student. I can’t just let that slide! I’ll lose my job in my first year!” 

“And? He already kissed you. Do you really like working here with people like Iverson?”

“It wasn’t a full- forget it! Do _you_?”

“Of course I do, seeing his mug with scratches or bruises warms my rebellious adolescent heart.”

“It’s rather you are one twisted nurse or about to become a murderer Matt.” 

“I would like to think abit of both. But seriously Shiro, what else do you think you could lose now? I know you’re still feeling guilty, you know, for something completely not your fault, but you shouldn’t let it drag you down now.”

“I… I know. It’s just hard to when I am stuck with the consequences.”

“Shiro… you idiot, what matters now is we are both alive. We carry on this mission so that there won’t be another case like Kerberos. At most we can try and make sure to live normally for those who died.” Matt turned on the swivel chair with a squeak. “Believe me. My father would say the same thing.”

“I… I wish he was still here.”

“I wish he was too. He would tell you to also smash while your student is throwing himself at you Shiro; despite the fact that you messed the fuck up.”

“Matt!”

“Oh boy would you look at the time it's time for your next class!” Matt said gleefully.

“Nice try Matt, I perfected my internal clock. You’re not tricking me to leave just yet.”

“And you used to be so cute.” Matt fake whines.

“And you used to actually work.” Shiro jokes, taking one last sip of the rest of his coffee.

———

The year had gone by without too many issues. He got acquainted with nearly every student in all of his classes, and found ways to make his classes much more active to get his students more likely to listen. He didn’t get sore throats as often and could even make his voice echo so that the back could hear more clearly. He never had to worry about such vocal things since his days as a model student. There was only one issue.

After his classes there was Lance. His sight aide. There were days where Lance would simply come and they would put off the work that sat on Shiro’s desk. Lance would take Shiro’s hands and show him places or items such as flowers he had never seen before. The sessions became more frequent, more longer, much more… intimate. Shiro would suddenly take notice of his and Lance’s heart rate, the small scuffs the chairs made, Lance’s breathing as he took his warm hands. He wished we wasn’t feeling the way he was. He knew it was bad, that it wasn’t meant to be, after all, Lance _is_ his student. 

Lance would make small flirtatious comments from time to time again, but Shiro would try his best to brush them off. He wouldn’t allow himself to acknowledge them no matter how much they flared his nerves. He knew that this moment wouldn’t last. That one day he was most likely going to break down, have to push Lance away to make sure he didn’t break protocols. Everytime he felt that way Shiro reminded himself of his position. 

Shiro was a blind, old male, and riddled with nightmares from his past. Lance was still young. From glimpses of his vision Shiro could see only small fractions of Lance. Lance’s skin was a chocolate brown, flakes with small scratches from what Shiro assumed was roughhousing with his siblings according to Lance's story telling. His hair was a dark brown, slightly curly and slightly wavy if the windows reflected correctly. Otherwise, Lance shouldn’t have to worry about Shiro. He didn’t need his emotional baggage, his visible story.

Lance was a family man. But despite that he left Cuba, meaning he left his whole family, to try to become a pilot. He would read the news on technological advances and that’s how he stumbled upon Shiro. When Shiro was eighteen he first appeared on television, news, and articles. A prodigy child, everyone said. Destined for the greater good in space exploration. Shiro shook his head, there was nothing now. He lost his arm, his vision, his friends, his teammates, and his dignity, and even hair pigment on the Kerberos mission. What did Lance see in the ex-child star? Shiro couldn't help but wonder as Lance showed him flower after flower.

“This one is a pink camellia! They used to be my mother's favorite. This one is a red one, this one is a white one. They’re all very colorful and the petals are so intricate. Too bad none grow around these areas. But they’re pretty In stores. This one is a red chrysanthemum, I got some for my sister when she graduated.”

“Lance, I appreciate you showing me such beautiful flowers, but… I think you should cut to the chase.” 

Lance seized up, his hand tighten around Shiro’s. “What do you mean?” His voice was nervous. 

“I… I studied the language of flowers, Lance. I know that the year is almost over. I know that you wouldn’t purposefully hang out with someone as messed up as me.”

Lance’s hands pulled away from Shiro as if touched by a hot iron. 

“Shiro- you… You aren’t messed up! Your experiences make you, you!” Shiro had heard that many times already, “I tried to make it subtle so I could feel like I succeeded… though obviously that failed so… I guess you already know. Shiro… I love you.”

Shiro’s blood ran cold. 

“I’m sorry.”

As soon as Shiro said that the chair was forcibly squeaked back. The sound of Lance’s feet were skittering as they backed away.

“Lance-“

“I… guess I really do fail at everything.”

And then Lance was out the door and gone.

———

Shiro couldn’t sit when teaching classes. Lance had requested a break from being an aide. His excuse to avoid Shiro was that it was the end of the year and his work was finally catching up on him. While his reasons were fair it left Shiro with an insurmountable pile of work he could never finish alone and a heavy hole in his heart. He didn’t see Lance as a tool, far from it. It was different than his arm getting an quick impromptu amputation. Instead it felt like… things ended too quickly. He thought it was ridiculous, after all he had a whole year with Lance, meeting him nearly everyday. There was surely enough time to interact… his feelings were like water, it was in his grasp but yet would fall through his fingers when he tried to pinpoint them.

He wasn’t dumb, he knew that he messed up. Everytime Shiro tried to get Lance to speak Lance would find a diversion, rushing away from Shiro in nearly any way possible. It wasn’t in his power to force Lance to listen to him, at least without alerting others. He just didn’t want it to end this way. He didn’t want Lance to feel… rejected? Broken? Shiro didn’t know how to begin. How would he get Lance to listen? What would Shiro even say? He didn’t have a chance anymore. Lance wouldn’t listen, Shiro couldn't get himself to even function properly to teach or even think of ways to mend their relationship. He didn’t know what he wanted.

Shiro sat at his desk, the last class of the day had left and his off time began. He was half wishing for the year to be over so he could restart with his emotions, but the other half of him wanted to pause time, rewind it to fix it. He still needed to grade, or at least send it to another teacher to help grade. He was a burden. Shiro shook his head as if to wash out the thought. He had enough time to think about such things, but now he had to fix himself. Not make himself worse. Shiro nearly had a heart attack when he heard his door open once again. 

“Heya, Shiro.” 

Shiro deflated.

“Hey, Matt.” Shiro tiredly said.

“Wow you have never looked so disappointed. Sad I wasn’t your boy toy?” Matt teased.

Matt’s voice was strangely a bit strained.

“He’s not a boy toy-“

“Ah yes, defending. The first sign in love.”

“No, I am not defending, I’m simply stating. He is my student and-“

“Shiro, relax, Christ I just got here. Anyways, we have a week left of school. I’m here to make sure you don’t regret anything.” Matt said, he stood still standing alongside the door and didn’t move.

“Regret? Matt, I’m not going to discuss my relationship again.”

“The fact that you’re talking about it so much already says something. If you like the man, go for him. It’s your last chance.”

“Matt, this isn’t helping. I have a job that requires a status.”

“Okay, Shiro, before I punch your idiotic dutiful face in let’s try and play abit,” oh no, Matt was angry, “say that your job wasn’t a teacher. Say he wasn’t your student. Say that you met him normally, still had all of the experience with him, and still felt the connection. How would you feel then?” 

Shiro found himself getting irritated once again. His patience was thin as he tried to not get frustrated at himself. What was it that he wanted from Lance? One part of him knew it wasn’t right. The larger part of him knew that saying and reciprocating Lance’s feelings meant ruining Lance’s life. The other part of him wanted to just walk up to him during class and plant a passionate kiss on is lips in front of everyone. His feelings he tried to shove away burned on the tip of his tongue and came out foreign to him like a cry for help.

“I would have asked for his hand in marriage by now. Lance is amazing, he’s special, he’s everything that I don’t deserve… He deserves a normal life with a normal significant other, with kids and pets, a house located by the ocean. He doesn’t need someone like me.”

“I’m not asking for your self loathing, Shiro. What do you feel for him?”

“Matt you already know… don’t make me say it.” Shiro begged with humiliation. 

“Just fucking say it already man!” Matt yelled, exasperated.

“Okay! I love Lance! I know I shouldn’t romantically and I-“ 

“For the love of- thank god,” Matt interrupted Shiro, “Go ahead!”

“Go ahead wh-“ Shiro managed, before a harsh slap sounded, and Shiro fell out of his chair.

That wasn’t Matt’s calloused hands.

“This couple…” Matt began, “your crush came to me crying and you know I’m weak to actual sincere human emotion. So anyways, have fun, I’m done being Cupid. Return the silent boots and mask to Pidge afterwards Lance. Don't let his confession and my efforts go to waste.” 

Shiro day on the ground in disbelief. His hand traced the burning side of his cheek. It hurt. But at the same time, Shiro couldn't believe it. He felt a hand grasp his own with a vice like grip as it pulled him, tumbling forward he landed on someone’s chest.

“Shiro,” It was Lance's voice how had he not heard him before? “I love you. And if you like me back even in a minuscule amount, I want to take that chance. I don’t want a wife, husband, dog, or cat, if that means that I could just be with you. I’m only like this because I want you and only you, Shiro.”

“Lance.. how did… when… you heard-“

“Yes! I heard everything! I was there from beginning to now and I am not going to leave until I hear you say how you actually feel.”

“Lance, as your te-“

“Shove it up your ass, Shiro! I won’t be your student for any longer. I have less than a month left in your class. What will you say after? I _was_ a student in your class? I’m clear, Shiro.”

“Lance this…”

“Shiro, do you hate me?” 

“No! Of course not, Lance!” Shiro barreled upwards, sitting upright at the accusation.

“Then do you like me?”

“Yes, but-“ 

“No buts! There’s only yes or no!”

“I… I do.” 

Lance slumped into Shiro’s arms. Shiro was alarmed, about to let go of Lance’s shoulders until he heard Lance. His voice was filled with hiccups and trembled with tears. His death grip on Shiro’s collared shirt was quickly growing damp as tears trailed down.

“I- I finally get to hear it.” Lance said, triumphant.

“... I love you, Lance,” Shiro said, to which Lance jolted, “But I cannot be in a relationship with you. Not… not until you graduate.”

“If waiting for a month is all I have to do then consider it done. I’ve been wanting you for over half of my life.” Lance said, his voice getting clearer despite the sniffles. 

“Then… then I guess we have a deal.” Shiro said, displaying his awkwardness.

“Shiro.” Lance said, causing Shiro to worry.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

———

Lance’s hands were intertwined with Shiro’s. 

It wasn’t the usual place they had to hold hands.

Lance was in Shiro’s room. His diploma already in hand, his jacket forgotten on the ground, his lips locked with Shiro’s. Right when the ceremony was done Lance ran, ran from his group, ran from the teachers, ran all the way to Shiro’s room. When Shiro opened the door Lance immediately pounced on top of him. Lance pulled on Shiro’s lips, admiring how cute Shiro was with a flushed face, red all the way up to the ears. Lance flicked his tongue over Shiro’s, getting a hungry moan from Shiro. Lance couldn’t hold back from going further, everything he had waited for was right in front of him. 

Shiro pulled back, placing a hand on Lances mouth as if a barrier to stop Lance.

“Wait- Lance, shouldn’t you be at the celebration?” Shiro asked, still catching his breath. 

“It’s not mandatory. Hunk and Pidge know where I’m at, so it’s not as if I suddenly disappeared.” Lance stated, muffled behind the hand.

“That’s not the point! We… we could do this tomorrow, or really any day. It’s just today is an important day!”

“And that’s why I’m here. I just want to spend my time with you.” Lance said, kissing a light pink mark against Shiro’s skin.

“Lance!” Shiro screamed from below him, his arms scrambling away.

Lance stopped immediately, was Shiro uncomfortable? Did he only say he loved him out of confusion? After all after they both confessed they hadn’t had a good time to sit down with all the ending year preparations and workload… did Shiro lose interest in Lance!?

“Shiro, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me.” Lance asked, his face falling instantly.

“No! I just- I haven’t prepared. Mentally. Or really physically.” Shiro said, the words causing Lance to pause.

“Pre...pared… Shiro- oh my crow! I wasn’t- oh jeez I wasn’t going to go _that_ far!”

“O-oh… you weren’t? Shiro asked. His hands nervously clutches into Lances shoulders. 

Was Shiro dejected?

“Of course not! Maybe if you asked me-“

“Lance!”

“I know, I know. I wouldn’t do anything you hated, Shiro. I spent all this time waiting so I want to make sure to take this slow.”

“Thank you…” Shiro sat up from under Lance, slowly shifting until he was face to face with Lance. “Congratulations on graduating, Lance.” 

Shiro pulled Lance in to another warm kiss.

———

…..

…..

…..

“Lance… could I request something from you?” Shiro asked, waiting for Lance’s reaction.

Lance immediately jumped up from his spot on the couch, Shiro could hear all the papers fall and hit the ground as Lance crawled onto Shiro’s bed. He really shouldn’t drop important documents like that...

“What is it? Do you wanna go outside? Do you want me to buy something? I already have my jacket on.”

Lance was always so eager, it made Shiro’s heart skip beats as he could just feel Lance ready to pounce to do whatever Shiro said.

“I… You show me many things Lance. In these past years, you’ve shown me literally anything you could find that was interesting or beautiful. Even if you didn’t use your ability, or even when you did, you still described them amazingly. I, if I can, I want to see you,”

Shiro could feel Lance recoil. 

“Because I see from your eyes, I never see anything other than your hands… I know you must have a reason… but please let me see the man I fell in love with.” 

Shiro moves forward, finding his remaining hand caressing Lance’s cheek. Shiro could feel the worry in the silence, an unspoken fear. 

“I… I don’t want you to see…” 

Shiro’s eyebrows fell, his mind running multiple scenarios in his head, “Why is that?”

Shiro felt something wet in his palm.

“If you saw me… you might leave me.”

Shiro got up from the bed.

“Lance, why in the world would I ever want to leave you?”

“Because… I’m not as attractive as everyone you pass by! I’m scrawny, have no muscle, I have messy hair, I have dark skin, I’m older than when you met me, I have nothing going for me!” Lance quickly listed. His voice wracked with an oppressive sorrow.

Shiro’s head dropped. His throat caught a lump that burned as if acidic. His heartbeat galloping like a racing horse. His head filled with cotton as he grabbed Lances hand. His own fingers creating imprints on Lances skin as he forced a crying Lance up. Shiro found himself gritting his teeth, his face scrunching up subconsciously as he pulled Lance into a tight hug.

“Lance… you should never be ashamed of yourself. Whether it be from your skin, hair, height, or size, I will love all of you.” Shiro said, emphasizing as he trailed his hand from each location, giving Lance small kisses as he pulled him closer.

“I fell for the man who makes snarky remarks. I fell for the Lance that shows me the beauty in every object, place, or thing he has seen. I fell for the Lance who would instantly skip when he sees me down the hall. I fell for the Lance who would stand by my side through everything. I fell for the Lance who cares and shows kindness for his family, his friends, and for strangers. I fell for you in ways I can’t describe because it’s… it’s you. I fell in love with every aspect of you. And nothing in the world can change this. Seeing the love of my life won’t change my feelings for you, my love.”

Shiro paused, waiting for a response. But Lance simply shook his head, as if Shiro’s words were rain that simply got stuck in his ears. Shiro wanted- **needed** Lance to know what he meant to him. Shiro curled his hand under Lances chin, pushing up the startled Lance’s head, and drew his face closer to his. He locked their lips, finding himself taking it slowly, drawing out each lick and motion despite being slightly sloppy. He felt their teeth collide but continued until he could only hear Lances whimpers over the feel of wet tears. He didn’t go fast. He needed to savor this moment. He wanted Lance to know… Shiro wanted Lance to know he was special. Important. Wanted. Loved. Shiro only pulled back for a second, needing to say more.

“No amount of messy hair,” Shiro brought his hand to ruffle up Lance’s hair.

“No amount of flawless, perfect tanned skin,” Shiro kissed Lance’s exposed shoulder.

“Nothing about you could stop me from loving you. Because I don’t just see you. I can feel your sincerity. Your… everything. Please don’t think of yourself as someone not deserving of love. This is the man I fell in love with. A man I have never seen in my life yet has impacted me stronger than any other experience. Please… let me see you? Let me see you, my love.” Shiro plead softly into Lances neck. 

Lance laced his fingers into Shiro’s. Just lightly for a moment before tugging lightly on his fingers. Softly to the other side of the room. A door opened with a soft swing, and suddenly Shiro could see the onslaught of light. Lance was using his ability again. Shiro at first saw the closet. The inside filled with their clothes all hung up and some in baskets and overfilled drawers. Lance’s hands trembled in his own, his cries wracking hiccups up his lungs. 

“If… if,“ Lance was hiccuping, having difficulty seeing as it blurred with tears. But he stood strong. He wiped his tears and nose, he was trying his best for Shiro. “If you see me… please just- don’t leave me. Please, please, please, don’t leave me.” Lance begged, his jaw grinding against itself.

“I could never dream of it, Lance.” Shiro promised.

Lance took time to wipe away at his face with a towel folded on the top of the drawers. His ability was halted as Shiro was sent to darkness once again. With a thud Shiro could tell Lance was done with cleaning himself up as Lance turned around to hold Shiro’s hand in both of his. 

“C-can’t let you see me all covered in snot haha,” Lance laughed half heartedly, “I… once you see me… you have to promise alright? I- I don’t think I would ever be able to recover if you hated me.” 

“I never would hate you Lance. I love you.”

Shiro could see two hands intertwined. Lance’s thumb nervously stroking back and forth over Shiro’s fingers. Lance’s hands were much more slender than his own. Lance turned, and with it his eyes. His eyes caught itself in the mirror. Shiro’s own eyes opened in wonderous shock. It was more amazing than the first time Lance had shown him the world. Shiro instantly lost sensation in his body, his mind on able to process, this is Lance. All the air left him in one hit, his lips quickly becoming dry.

“You’re just as beautiful as I thought.” Shiro gasped.

“I- no! I can’t do this, Shiro-“ Lance protested, turning away from the mirror.

Shiro caught Lance before he ran off, Shiro’s arms and hands encasing Lance in a tight hug. Lance struggled, his body much bigger that before and nearly successfully elbowed Shiro in the jaw of Shiro didn’t pull his head back in time. Shiro couldn't help but feel miserable, not knowing why Lance would be reacting this badly to just his own face. Would it truly make too much of a difference once he saw the man he loved?

“Lance, please, open your eyes. I need to see you. I want to see you so bad. Please.”

Lance’s eyes were pinched together, Shiro could tell. But as time passed and Shiro wasn’t letting go, Lance opened his eyes slowly. His cheeks were a messy reddish pink, still pouting with his adorable lips. His face was still wet and had spurs where the earlier tears had dried but that didn’t stop Shiro from his astonished gasp. 

“There’s my beauty.”

“You’re just saying that…”

“Lance, I don’t do flattery. I only ever had glimpses of you, ever since the Garrison, I tried to piece you together. And this is the final piece. You… look stunning. I honestly am surprised that I can even breathe. I am so sorry I never was able to appreciate your looks before. I am way too lucky just having you.”

“S-stop, you know you can’t help that…” Lance looked away, but Shiro tapped lightly on his chin, causing Lance to look back into the mirror to face Shiro. 

Shiro saw himself too, but he couldn’t care about his scar, white hair, and stubble when he had a literal model in his arms. Shiro sucked in a breath, was Lance always looking at Shiro with that face? With eyes that shimmered with highlights that were comically in love? With such a pout and such vulnerable posture? His face screamed I love you, and it pushed all of Shiro’s buttons in the best way possible. 

“I never wished that I could produce kids faster than now.”

“Shiro, oh my crow-“

“You’re so cute, babe. You’re… you’re… everything. Your hair is as silky as it feels, your eyes are prettier than the ocean you show me, and your… your everything… I can’t.”

“Stupid, I can’t- you're the one who has sculpted arms and muscles for days!”

“You have legs for days. They would look great in a tuxedo.”

“I would look good in anything, Shiro… Wait what?”

Shiro unclasped one hand and pulled something out from the hoodie. Shiro laughed as Lance could only stare in front of him. Shiro brought his other hand away, revealing the box and opening it slowly. Lance vibrates in his arms, his voice going weak and choked up as Shiro rested his chin in the crevice of Lance’s neck. Shiro looked in the mirror, seeing Lance blushing furiously and his mouth agape, the royal blue of his eyes blown out.

“Lance, will you marry me?”

Lance responded in a string of loud gibberish, the vision ending as Lance went weak within Shiro’s arms. Shiro easily lifted up his boyfriend, worried until there was a giggle and a more wet drops of tears.

“Of course! I… oh- I can’t even feel my face right now I’m going to die, Shiro. I’m going to die right in your arms.” 

Lance become goo in Shiro’s arms, his feet finally giving out. Shiro swooped to gather Lance into his arms. He carried him like he would on their wedding night, bridal style. 

“I would rather you stay alive so I can kiss you everyday.” Shiro jokes, peppering small pecks onto Lances cheek, tasting some salt as he pulled back to lick his chapped lips.

“My husband… so sweet.” Lance smiled.

“I could get used to hearing you call me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fluff is so hard. It feels rushed in my head and yet at the same time I look st the word count and am like “yeah it’s probs okay?” Well y’all can be the judge. If there is any mistakes please tell me! 
> 
> writing fluff is so hard
> 
> Thank you for reading :D!


End file.
